In The End
by nomnomnomskylar
Summary: After Mockinjay. Katniss realizes that she does love Peeta, and nothing can change that.But can they gain back their relationship that they once had, even with big distractions? Alternating POV's Please R&R! Rated T For intense things and such
1. Chapter 1: Maybe

I awake from a nightmare. Again. Rue was being speared. Not by the tribute. But by Snow. And his snake eyes were watching me the whole time. I clumsily file out of bed, afraid of what the day awaits. Greasy Sae is in my kitchen. I silently sit down and stare out the window.

"Peeta's back," she says. I imagine his arms wrapped around me once more. "You should go and talk to him." Talk to him? Yeah right. _He probably doesn't even remember those nights on the train._ I hear a shuffling commotion in my yard. I get up, open the door, and find him. Sitting on the ground, planting something.

"What are you doing?" I ask. He looks up at me, those blue eyes boring into mine.

"I went in the woods today. And found these-" He holds up a bunch of roses. Ugh. Not again.

"Peeta, what the hell?" I rip them from his hands and he stops me.

"Katniss, look." I look at the plants and notice that they are primrose. Evening primrose. My eyes well up.

"Peeta," I begin. But I am too angry to finish. He stands up and wipes his hands on his pants. I cover my eyes, and feel a warm embrace. At last I can find shelter in these awaiting arms. I start to sob, thinking of everyone. Cinna. Rue. Prim. Finnick. I cry even louder, wishing these thoughts would vanish. Wishing I could have them all back. Wishing for Peeta to hold me closer. Tears are running down my face, and suddenly I am murmuring, "I'm sorry," to Peeta. And he just rubs my back. Waiting for me to cry myself out. Waiting for me to pull away. Waiting for me to love him again. Love is a strong word. Did I love Peeta? More than likely, yes, but I was afraid to admit it to myself.

He was always there for me. He was always comforting me and treating me in a way that I should not be treated: with love. And care. And everything I told myself I would never need from another. But maybe Peeta was this missing link. A piece of my messed up life. I mean, after all, he did save me. About a million times. With the bread. With Cato. With the Capitol. And most of all, with Gale. I didn't have feelings for Gale. He didn't ignite my heart the way Peeta did. He didn't love me the way Peeta did.

So I cried into his shoulder, not ever wanting to let go. Before I knew it, I was in my bed, Peeta leaving me once again. "Don't go," I begged. His hand still lingered in mine and I tried to grab tighter. But all my will was gone. And Peeta came back. His arms wrapped around me. "Always," he whispers. This is the last thing I hear before drifting into unconsciousness.

I roll over and pat the space next to me, expecting to find Peeta's chest. All I find is my sheet. I sniff the air, and laugh. Bread. I throw my legs over the edge of my bed, go to my closet, and put on something somewhat decent. Enough to make Peeta notice me. I practically run down the stairs, wanting some of Peeta's hugs again.

"Hey," he says. He is standing over the stove, stirring something. I sniff the air once more.

"Since when are you a cook?" I ask suspiciously. He smiles.

"It's from this cookbook." He holds up a book.

"Your mom's?"

"Actually, yours." My mom needing a cookbook? Yeah right. "In the back cupboard. I was looking around for food and found it."

"Ahhh…. So what's in the oven?"

"Well, I'm sure you can guess," he says, a smile conjuring up.

"Cheese buns?" I ask hopefully.

"Yep." I'm the one smiling now.

"I haven't had one in forever!"

"I know." He watches the pot intensely and looks to the book. "Can you grab me the peas?" I look to the counter and grab a bowl of green peas from it. When I return, Peeta wears a pained expression.

"Peeta?" I ask hesitantly. He looks to me.

"Katniss, go."

"But-"

"Just go!" he shouts. I grab his wrists. He tries to pull away, but I keep my ground.

"Peeta. Listen to me." His pupils are the size of plates and his breathing is ragged. "Do you remember what you did for me the other day?" When he doesn't respond, I tell him. "You planted primroses for me." His eyes dart to me.

"I did?"

"Yep. And today you're making cheese buns. Just for me. They're my favorites, remember?" The flashback erodes. A small one.

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry, Katniss," he repeats. I hug him.

"Peeta," I begin. But his fingers are pressed to my lips.

"Do you mind if we play real or not real?"

"Sure. Ask me anything." He hesitates.

"I gave you a pearl. In the Quarter Quell."

"Real. I still have it actually."

"I got blood poisoning. In the first Games."

"Real."

"And you drugged me. To get the medicine?"

"Real."

"Why?" I was caught off guard by his question. I paused.

"Because you needed it." _Because I loved you,_ a voice nags.

"Okay." He went back to stirring. Peeta was focused on something. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I dunno. Maybe go to the market. The woods. Somewhere."

"I have to go pick up some tea and more yeast. We can go together."

"Okay. That sounds great." I looked at myself. "But I need to get cleaned up."

"Me too. Oh, I forgot-" He pulls out a gold piece from his pocket. I take it into my hands.

"Oh my God! Where'd you find this?" He smiles.

"Your mom gave it to me. After the rebellion." My mockingly pin. The only remembrance from Madge. Just thinking of her made me want to cry.

"Thank you Peeta." He starts to talk, but I cut him off. "For everything."

"No need to thank me. I'll always be here for you, Katniss." _Always._ This word was becoming common between us. He walks to the table and takes a long sip from a cup. "Sae must be really fond of coffee. I found a whole bunch of the stuff stashed in the cupboard."

"Probably," I replied. "I need to pick up some hot chocolate too." He takes another long drink. I stare aimlessly out the window. It's May, and trees are starting to sprout leaves. "Peeta?" I ask. He looks up at me.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I, or you, stay the night again? It's been a really long time, and I enjoy… the company."

"Sure." We sit in silence again. I haven't really studied Peeta in a while, so I take the time to do so. His blonde hair has gotten darker, and his muscles are even bigger. Throwing flour around. Which mean he is baking again. I stare at his hands, the ones that comforted me last night, and he looks into his cup.

"You miss Gale." I look up at him. "Real or not real?" How do I respond? I do miss Gale, but a part of me hates him. Maybe Snow was right. It was Coin I shot. If I did believe Gale meant to kill Prim, I would have killed him. But I didn't.

"I don't know how to answer that," I replied, honestly. "I mean, of course I miss him, but I don't at the same time."

"Do you love him?" I love Gale, but more as a brother. Even if we had shared some romantic moments.

"No."

"Then who do you love?" His eyes were fixed on the table. I purse my lips. _Undecided._

"My family," I say, my voice barely a whisper. He doesn't ask anymore questions. I look at his face and spot something above his brow. Paint.

"You're painting again?" I ask.

"It lets me blow off steam. Especially after a flashback."

"More Hunger Games stuff?"

"Everything."

"That reminds me. I have some canvases in the spare room. If you need them."

"Okay. Bring them over tonight."

"Alright." He gets up to stir the mix again. "What are you making?"

"Something called chicken and dumplings. It has biscuits in the soup."

"Mmmm. Sounds good." Peeta opens the oven, puts on a mitt, and pulls a tray out.

"I made you breakfast. From some stuff that Sae bought." He hands me a plate with fresh fruit and a steaming bun.

"Are you going to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry, actually." I took a bite of the bread and sighed.

"How do you make these?" I ask. He smiles.

"Just make some regular dough, then add some cheese."

"It can't be that easy!" He nods.

"I can show you if-"

"Yes please!" He laughs and I join in.

"I'll have to make more dough…"

"It's okay. I'll help." He grabs some ingredients from the refrigerator. "Do you like baking?"

"I like painting a lot more. You can express your feelings. But baking comes second nature to me."

"Kinda like hunting? For me?"

"Exactly." He gets a bowl and adds some flour to it. Six eggs. Some sugar and salt. And a little bit of water. He mixes it together using his hands. He adds the last of the yeast, the covers it and puts it into the fridge.

"Peeta?" I ask as he washes his hands.

"Yes?"

"Do you consider me as a friend?"

"Well I would have to, seeing how much we've been through together. Do you consider me as a friend?"

"I think of you as family, seeing how much you have protected me. And showed me so much…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"Love." He stops dead in his tracks. Turns around. And walks toward me. Peeta's arms wrapped around my waist. Our faces were only inches apart. I wanted to feel his lips pressed against mine, that warm feeling tingling my body from head to toe.

I lean in, close my eyes, and expect him to do the same. But he pulls away.

"I just wanna take things slow. Now that I'm back." Slow?

"O-Ok-k-kay," I stammer.

"Maybe once we know what our feelings for each other are exactly, we'll be able to have a physical relationship." I know my feelings exactly, but does he? The last time I checked, he did. Maybe the tracker jacker venom distorted this. But I needed to tell him. _I love you, Peeta. _I realize then, by only the look on his face, that these words escpaed my lips.


	2. Chapter 2: Before I Fell

_What did you just say?_

I had once sworn to myself that I would only love my mother, father, and sister. Maybe some people who were like family, but never the less, this was before the Games. This was before I volunteered for my sister at the reaping. This was before I kissed him, and felt something bigger than me take over. This was before I never thought about anything but what was for dinner that night, and how I was going to get it. This was before I knew I had someone who loved me. This was before I fell hard and fast for the boy with the bread.

"I love you too, Katniss." Peeta's voice rang through my brain. I had to be dreaming. I would never admit that to anyone. Okay, probably Prim, but she isn't here.

And then it hits me. I do love Peeta. I loved this boy who had done everything for me. The boy with curious blue eyes. And the prettiest blonde hair. With the heart of an angel. The boy who would have given anything for me. The girl who denied any feelings for him.

There was an acute silence. You could hear a pin drop. _Slow, remember?_

"I still want to… not go too far. For my sake, and yours." So, no kissing? This was going to be harder than I thought.

"I understand. I do too."

"Good. Now, lets go to the market. On our 'official' first date." He takes my hand in his and we walk out into the yard. I glance back to the flowers, but my eyes only stray there for seconds. Peeta's hand fit perfectly into mine. We weren't pretending this time. I didn't need to know when there was a camera around. Peeta was all I needed to get back to reality. He was my sweet escape. And, more than likely, my one and only.

The smell of the market interrupted my thoughts. Peeta and I walked through the aisles, and tried to look beyond the wheel barrels that still dotted the outskirts. Many people who lived in 12 before the bombing are back, along with a couple of families from 13. These men and women who already respected me do so even more, especially when I'm with Peeta. After all, we did give them the wings to rebellion. We ignited the blaze sent onto Snow. But at least I got Peeta back. Maybe not mentally, but we were working on that.

"So how about that tea?" I ask.

"The capitol came up with these things called 'tea bags'. They're individualized tea packets that you just soak in water. Haymitch showed me them." Haymitch. I hadn't talked to him in a while.

"Sound good?"

"Yeah." Our hands were still intertwined, and I finally felt like we used to. He grabs some yeast, tea bags, and a cantaloupe. We broke apart when I get some milk, cheese, and eggs. We pay Micah, a man from 13, and walk back to the village.

As we enter the backdoor to my house, Greasy Sae's back. Hovering over Peeta's soup.

"Like my invention?" asks Peeta. She turns around and smiles.

"Sure, boy," she says sarcastically. "All you had to do was snoop around. And look at Katniss. You have her acting like a school girl." I shoot her a look, and Peeta chuckles.

"Do you need anything else, Sae?" I ask, hoping she leaves.

"Oh no. I was just checking to see if you actually found yourself again."

"Okay. So, when is Haymitch coming back?" Peeta inquires. Coming back? Since when was he gone?

"Three days. He wanted me to call him once she got out of her stupor."

"Where is he?" They both look at me.

"The Capitol. Defending you."

"With Effie," Peeta adds.

"Well, I should get going. Annabelle gets out of school soon."

"See you later, Sae," he says.

"Bye Peeta. Bye Katniss." And she's gone. Peeta heads toward the refrigerator and pulls out the dough bowl.

"Let's make some cheese buns," he says happily. He looks at me, then asks, "What's wrong?"

"Haymitch. I thought he was here."

"He left this morning." And no goodbye to me? "He wanted to wake you, but I said that you were sleeping well. And he told me not to tell you about it. So you wouldn't get upset."

"Okay." And we made cheese buns. A lot of them. I actually laughed. And there were no more flashbacks. We talked, caught up, and even discussed dinner. It was a date, that lasted all day. How I couldn't wait for this day to end…

Peeta spooned the white, creamy chowder into bowls, adding the biscuit on top. Billows of steam come up as he walks to the table. Peeta sat down and took a spoonful.

"On three?"

We're back in the wooded arena. Peeta's back is against mine, our free hands clasping together. My heart is racing. I say a silent goodbye to my mother, Prim, and Gale.

"One," he begins.

"Two," I say.

"Three," he murmurs. I shove the nightlock filled hand up to my mouth.

"Stop! Stop!" Claudius Templesmith yells. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you the winners of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. The tributes, of District 12." Peeta turns around and smiles at me.

"Katniss?" I come out of the arena to find myself sitting in front of Peeta. Worry fills his eyes. No blood. No nightlock. No arena. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. I just, I, uhh.." What just happened?

"The arena?" he asks. So he does remember. He pulls out a chair next to me, and sits down. His hand runs down the side of my face, coming to rest when he grabs my hand.

"Yes." I feel my heart racing again, but not because I am about to commit suicide. Because I am staring into Peeta's eyes. _So much for going "slow"._ I rest my head against his shoulder. He smells like flour. And paint still remains on his shirt.

"Peeta, I'm sorry." I just had a flashback. Now I know what he feels like. Isolated. Fearful. Disorientated. "I know what it's like."

"Don't worry. Let's just eat. And then we'll pack, and you'll stay at my house." His hands traveled along my spine. Making my whole body tingle. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes. Thanks, Peeta, for everything."

"No need. Now let's try this. It did take me a while."

"Okay." We eat the soup. And it is delicious.

Afterwards, I pack up my toothbrush, comb, and a change of clothes for tomorrow. The sun is barely just lowering when I walk over to Peeta's house maybe a little to excitedly. Because when I knock, I'm disappointed when he doesn't answer right away. He answers about five seconds later, paint on his pants.

"Am I interrupting something?" I ask, as he opens the door wider. I walk in and he shakes his head.

"No, I was just mixing some paints."

"Oh, okay, well, where can I put these?" I hold up my bag.

"Up in my room. And if you want to change now, you can. I planned on watching the sunset."

"Shoot! I forgot my pajama's. I can run back-"

"No worries. You can borrow some of mine." I smile.

"Okay," I reply. We walk upstairs and he hands me a shirt. One I wore on the train ride to the Quarter Quell. "Where'd you get this from?"

"I found it in my stuff Haymitch gave me when I came back. I assumed it was yours."

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for saving it."

"Katniss, you don't have to thank me for everything."

"But I do. Because I am very grateful to have you here."

"Alright. My bathroom is down the hall."

I strip my clothes off, and pull on the shirt. It once fit me perfectly, now it hangs around my ribs. _I haven't been eating._ I turn side ways. The shirt hangs just above my mid-thigh. I am so naked in this. I am about to put on my pants when I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want another shirt? I could run to your house really quickly if you want…"

"No, I'm fine. Just give me a minute, okay?"

"Alright." I hear him walk away, and shut his bedroom door. I study myself in the mirror. I don't recognize the girl looking back at me. She seems hollow. Her eyes filled with fear. But of what? I knew Peeta would never hurt me. I just felt so unlike myself wearing this. Maybe I should go back. _Stop being coward,_ a voice hassles. _It's just Peeta._

Before I know it, I am turning the doorknob, and striding to Peeta's room. I knock on the door, and he answers, wearing just some sweatpants. I sigh.

"Are you tired?" he asks so nonchalantly. I cannot focus with a half bare man in front of me. Acting so casual.

"Can you make me some tea?" I feel mad at myself for making him do all the work so I add, "Or I can, if you want."

"Actually, Effie sent me some hot chocolate yesterday. Would you like some?"

"Oh, yes, please." I follow him downstairs and he starts to heat up some milk on the stove. "Do you remember those mornings on the train?" he asks.

"Yeah." We would dip our rolls into the hot chocolate. Every morning.

"Do you know when I figured out I really loved you?" I stop breathing. When I don't answer, he tells me. "When we were talking on the roof before the Games. Before, I had mixed feelings. I didn't know what love actually was until that night. The way you were defiant, toward everything. I knew, right then, that you were the one." I still don't answer. When did I figure out I loved him? I didn't even realize how much he had meant to me until I almost lost him.

"I figured out I loved you when we kissed. That night on the beach. I felt this thing inside of me. Like there was a fire spreading out to my whole body. I never wanted it to end." He just looks at me. "I had only felt like that once before. In the first Games. When we were in the cave. And I just gave you your medicine. Then I realized that maybe it wasn't just for show.""It was never just for show. I honestly loved you."

"I think I did too, just I was afraid to feel like that toward anyone. Especially when I know he would want children. But I couldn't take that risk."

"I know." The milk is steaming now and he pours it into two mugs, then carefully adds the brown powder. Peeta stirs it all in, then hands me a mug. We sit on the couch, in front of the fireplace, and I drain my cup without noticing. Apparently Peeta has too, because he takes my cup and puts it in the sink. We trudge up the stairs and get into bed. I face him, staring into his eyes. At one point, he brushes back a stray hair behind me ear. And I brush his blonde hair away from his eyes. And eventually, we fall asleep, facing each other, our hands resting on the other's jaw.

That's when I become aware that I have fallen hard, and fast, for _my boy with the bread._


	3. Chapter 3: Those Three Words

"No! Peeta! Run!"

I awake with a jolt, to find myself wrapped in his arms. My safe haven. Once again, for the eleventh time this month, his lips find my ear, whispering soothing things. "I'm sorry," I say lightly.

"It's okay." His hands run up and down my spine, warming me through his thin tee shirt. I had become accustomed to this, wearing his clothes, whenever I spent the night. Haymitch says we are too close to be just friends, but that's usually when he's in one of his drunken stupors. Almost every night I come to screaming his name, Peeta's, and usually he's there.

Sometimes, when it's really bad, I'll start murmuring. Normally an inaudible "I love you," or "Stay with me." But once I would drift into unconsciousness, like tonight, he would whisper the one word that has stood by me. "Always."

This morning, Peeta doesn't rise early. He sleeps in. With me. Sunlight pours through the window, a late May breeze making the curtains sway. Peeta sucks in a deep breath. His breathing is ragged. I twist in his arms. "Nightmare?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"About?"

"The Games," he states. Then adds, "And losing you." It seems like all of our problems come back to the Games.

"You know, I've never woken up to one of yours before. Why don't you wake me up?" He pauses and thinks.

"Well, I don't really scream, its more of the fear freezes me." I recall having this conversation with him once before, and him saying the exact same thing.

"Unlike me."

"What do you dream about?" he asks patiently. I think. I want to say _everything_ but that's not what I dream about.

"You. The rebellion. Being blown to bits at any time of the day." My stomach growls.

"Is someone hungry?" A smile is playing on Peeta's lips.

"Maybe…"

"Do you want me to heat up that stew I made?"

"Yes please," I answer excitedly.

"Alright." He kisses me unhurriedly. "It's gonna be hard going slow with you dressed like that." He kisses me again. This time the warming sensation has time to spread out to my entire being. He pulls away before I can, so I grab his arms.

"Not yet," I plead. He laughs and moves his hands to my waist. I sit on his lap, my legs on either side of his torso.

"Taking control, sweetheart?" he asks. I only smile in reply, leaning down against his neck. I start kissing him, slow and agonizing. I let my mouth wonder around his neck and jaw.

"Peeta?" I ask innocently against his throat. "Yes?" he whispers.

"Why do you love me?" My mouth moves to his right side, slowly grazing his earlobe. He doesn't answer. And Haymitch said I wasn't seductive.

"Katniss."

"Yes?" Peeta clears his throat.

"I've waited twelve years for this. I'm not going to give into the voice now."

"What ever can you be talking about?" I ask sweetly. He lifts me up to where we are both sitting up.

"I was serious when I said I have waited a long time." I sigh.

"Okay. Lets go eat breakfast." He beams and moves from underneath me. We walk downstairs, and I notice he isn't wearing a shirt. "Peeta, you have got to stop _not_ wearing a shirt." He grins and gets out a pot.

"And why is that?" I don't answer because I have no clue what to say. So I smile.

"If you don't want to cave in, start wearing a shirt. Please."

"Alright. But, I can take you up on that offer. Tonight." I feel my cheeks turn beet red. I never really liked talking about these kinds of things. After all, I did swear I was never going to have kids. And if I was never going to have kids, I would _never_ have to talk about these things.

But that was before there were no more Games. If I love Peeta, I am going to have to think about kids. And getting married. And I _would have to _talk about these things.

Peeta smiles. "Just kidding." I shake my head and go to the refrigerator. I pull out the bowl, and start to remove the lid when arms wrap around my waist.

"Peeta," I sigh. But I know it's useless. His lips make delicate patterns on my neck. My stomach churns, and I know its not because I'm hungry. He's playing with me. And I am loving every second of it.

"I wasn't kidding," Peeta says. "But I can wait. If you want." I try to find a witty reply.

"Why wait?" I joke. But he takes this seriously. His hands move higher, and I stop breathing.

"You're right. Why wait," he whispers. He turns me around and kisses me. My hands move to lock around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. Was I ready for this? I mean, yes, a part of me wanted him more than anything, but there was a part of me that wanted to hold out. I knew Peeta would understand, but would I regret it?

"Wait," I whisper. He stops. "Lets take it slow. Okay maybe tonight, but lets lead up to it."

"Okay." He kisses me one last time and unlatches me from him. He takes the bowl from behind me and spoons it into the pot. As if nothing had ever happened.

The rest of the day goes great. We eat breakfast, read our mail (I got a letter from my mother, Gale, which I chose not to read, and Paylor, inviting me to a gala in the Capitol), and go for a walk. Haymitch and Effie are coming back in two days, so we are planning a surprise welcome back party. Its about two thirty when we get back, and we go to my house for lunch. We eat sandwiches, a luxury I now can afford, and drink some tea. Then we start back on the book. I gave the idea of writing a remembrance of sorts for all of the tributes to Peeta a week ago, and we have been working on it everyday. He takes a piece of paper and draws the people, then asks me if it rings true. Usually he gets it almost perfect, other times, like when he is really tired, he messes up a lot.

Today we are drawing Finnick. Peeta gets the color of his eyes completely and exactly the same shade of green. But his smirk, the one he wore the first day I met him, is off by a smidgen. "Are you tired?" I ask quietly. Peeta's brow creases with focus.

"No. I need to finish his face. Then I'll lie down." So he was tired. I watch his facial features as he finished drawing Finnick's cheekbones. Each emotion that crosses his face is a million miles away from me. He finishes and shows me it. "Wow. That looks exactly like him."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course. Its so good, Peeta." He smiles.

"Good. Now I can go to sleep." I laugh. "Wake me up in a few hours okay?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to make dinner?" I ask. He nods and stands up to stretch. I kiss him, and he goes to the couch and lays down. I walk to the refrigerator and pull out some venison steaks I got from Rooba a couple of days ago. I end up frying them and making them with some roasted katniss roots from a recipe my mother taught me. As I am putting out the plates, Peeta walks in and smiles.

"I almost thought you couldn't cook."

"Psshh. And I almost thought you couldn't paint."

"What's for dinner?" he asks hopefully.

"Steak, roasted katniss, and some fresh corn that Sae brought."

"Mmm. Sounds delicious. Can I help you with something?"

"Sure. Get the pan from the oven please." He grabs the mitt and opens the oven while I finish setting the table. Peeta pours the tubers into a bowl and places it on the table. I get the rest of the dinner on the table and we sit down. Peeta starts to cut his steak, and I do the same. He takes a bite and smiles.

"This is really good."

"Thanks. My mother gave me the recipe for the katniss roots."

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Everdeen." We spent the rest of dinner joking around, avoiding the topic that I couldn't quite stop thinking about. _Maybe he forgot._ But if I didn't, I'm sure he didn't either.

"Do you want to watch the sunset?" His question fumbled me. I had never watched a sunset with anyone other than Gale. When we were best friends, and when we certainly didn't have anyone to watch over us.

"Sure," I answered. "And then we can go sit by the fire, and drink some hot chocolate." He smiles and goes to grab a blanket. That's when I had time to figure out a plan. I knew several things for sure: I loved Peeta, I wanted a physical relationship (_maybe_), I was ready for anything he threw at me, and I wanted to be with him the rest of my life. There was still that sense of reassurance coming from the back of my mind for that maybe. _Yes,_ I thought,_ I love him more than anything._

He returns, and we walk just past the meadow, past the confines of District 12. The gate looms ominous behind us, a reminder of our past. I sit in his lap, watching the sky turn from a blue, to an orange (Peeta's favorite color), then to a pink, and finally, to a light purple as time passes. We walk back to his house, hand in hand, and decide we are too tired to sit by the fire. So we head up to his room; I collapse on his bed, and when he offers me a shirt, I decline it. I climb right under the covers in just my bra and underwear, and invite him in. I guess he's never seen me _naked, but hey, he doesn't mind. He climbs in right behind me, and we face each other. I stare into his eyes, wondering what lies behind them. I stroke a piece of his hair away from his face and he smiles._

"_What are you thinking about?" he asks quietly._

"_You," I answer quickly. "What are you thinking about?"_

"_You." He pauses. "And that offer you made." See? Told ya so. He looks into my eyes. "I love you Katniss."_

"_I love you too." I caress his face and lean in to kiss him. He's hesitant at first, but relaxes after I am almost on top of him._

"_You don't have to," he says silently. "I can wait." I protest by kissing him again._

"_No. I love you Peeta."_

"_We don't have to go any further."_

"_I want to."_

"_I can sto-" I cut him off with a kiss that brings him to his knees. I reach for his pants, and this time, he doesn't object._


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise, Surprise

Peeta traces invisible patterns on my bare back. My face turns into an abrupt smile. I turn around to face him. He's smiling too. He brushes aside a stray piece if hair from my face.

"Good morning," I say, leaning forward to kiss him. Our lips meet briefly.

"Good morning." He's still smiling, and I know what he's thinking. "Thanks for taking me up on my offer," I say. He laughs.

"Anytime." I see the smugness that lines his face.

"If you liked it that much-"

"Shut up Katniss," he interrupts, kissing me again. I want to have that feeling once more. The feeling that had filled my entire being last night. I had never felt it before. _Desire._ It was an unknown word to me. But I felt as if Peeta was my water when I was dying of thirst. Like he was my feast when I was starving. I couldn't ever get enough of him.

My hands linger on his chest, giving him a hint on what I was thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks, breaking away.

"Last night," I smile. "And how I felt.""Me, too," he says. "Gave me time to realize some things."

"Like?""How much I really love you."

"Me, too." He pauses."Katniss, I have a question."

"Yes, Mr. Mellark?"

"What do you want for your birthday?"

"What?" I was caught off guard by his question. My birthday? It was already June?

"Yes, it's June 3rd," he explains.

"Oh."

"You forgot?" I nod. A soft rap on the door comes from downstairs.

"I'll get it," I say.

"No, you're naked. I got it." He kisses me then goes to see who it is. A blur of voices comes in and Peeta is greeting them. "Katniss, come here!" I crawl out of the sheets and quickly put my hair into a ponytail. I throw on some jeans and a shirt and walked down the stairs. I was greeted by Effie's wig, a bright yellow.

"Effie!" I scream excitedly. She hugs me tight. Haymitch is smiling, sober. "Haymitch, no drink to day?"

"Happy birthday sweetheart," he says hugging me, and completely ignoring my comment.

"Thanks guys," I say genuinely.

"Well, I am surely surprised that you hadn't noticed another guest," Effie tells me. I look out the window. Johanna is smiling widely.

"Johanna?" I run outside and hug her. She giggles and pushes me away. Her hair is died blonde and is choppy, and it looks good on her.

"Happy birthday," she says. "Looks like you are a lot better." "Still your sarcastic self?"

"Yep, and you still are just as defiant?"

"Yep." We walk in and Peeta wraps one arm around her.

"It's good to see you," he says.

"You too." Johanna mumbles something under her breath and he smiles.

"Not yet."

"Well, soon. I wanna be there."

"How long are you guys here?" I ask.

"A week," Effie answers.

"Okay," Peeta states. "What do you want to do for your birthday?" I think of my other birthdays, remembering only my tenth. My father had taken me to the lake on the outskirts of the woods. We swam all day, munching on strawberries and dried jerky. It was a perfect day.

"We should go swimming," I tell them. "At the lake on the edge of the woods." Effie looks at me like I'm crazed.

"Alright," Johanna says. Peeta smiles.

"Let's do it," Haymitch volunteers. "Katniss, that is a magnificent idea, but I am _not_ going into those wretched woods. And we clearly do not have the proper attire."

"Skinny dipping?" Johanna asks. If looks could kill.

"There is that store in town. We could get everyone something," Peeta suggests.

"He's right. They sell everything," I say.

"Okay, lets go then," Haymitch says. We walk down to the small store where they sell clothes. I don't have a bathing suit, so I get a white ruffled bikini, Johanna gets a black string bikini, Effie gets a red one piece (claiming she is not provocative), and Haymitch and Peeta get some shorts. We all go back to my house to change, and start out toward the woods. Everyone wears some sort of sandal, and the usual forty five minute trek takes an hour due to Effie's constant complaint of pine needles in her feet.

Once we get to the lake, the water has risen a couple of feet. I feel very weird in this skimpy outfit, but Peeta says he likes it. And it's not _that_ bad, I guess. There is a tree that hangs over the water, with a very worn down rope. Looks as if some of the kids have found it already. Further up the lake, there is a bunch of rocks about 12 feet in the air. Good for jumping off of. Peeta and I head off toward the rocks, leaving Johanna, Haymitch, and Effie barely in the water.

Peeta jumps in first, sending the calm water everywhere. I laugh as I strip off my shorts and tank top. I choose a rock closer to the water and jump in. When I surface, Peeta is next to me, smiling. I swim toward him, and when our lips meet, I can't help but think about how romantic this all is.

"Happy birthday," he murmurs.

"I'm nineteen," I say.

"It's not as bad as it seems." Peeta has been nineteen for six months now. His birthday landed four days after I killed Coin. Where has time gone?

"I love you, Peeta."

"I love you, too." I wrap my arms around his neck. His arms fall into place around my waist. "Race you back?" he asks. I smile and start to paddle. "Cheater!" I laugh and swim harder. Peeta catches up, though, and beats me by about three feet. Johanna cheers us on, giggling the whole time. I climb onto Peeta's back and push him under. He surfaces quickly and pulls me under. "Peeta!" I yell. He laughs and covers his face when I splash him. He pulls me into his chest, and I gently kiss him. He starts to kiss me again, and I laugh.

"We have an audience," I whisper. He smiles and shrugs.

"Like they haven't seen it already. And this time, we know it's for us. Not the cameras." He kisses me again, and I bite the corner of his lip.

"I wonder if they know what's up."

"Johanna does. Effie is clueless, and Haymitch is just happy." I want to ask him what Johanna was whispering about, but now wasn't the right time. "I just don't know _how_ they know." He has to be kidding. We are all over each other. "I mean, yeah, we show affection for each other, but how do they know you love me? For real?" I shrug. We don't talk about it the rest of the day. Around three, we start to walk back. Johanna is bugging Peeta, Effie is still complaining, and Haymitch and I are silent. My clothes are growing heavier and heavier on my back with each step, and it takes an hour and a half to get to the fence.

As soon as we get to my house, back in our regular clothes, Effie is on the phone, asking when all of the food and presents will arrive. Peeta and I sit on the couch, me curled up in his lap. Haymitch and Johanna are joking around. I must drift off, because I soon hear Peeta's voice coaxing me awake.

My eyes flutter open, and I register a new house. The walls are lined with streamers, all different shades of green, and there is a table next to the fireplace stacked strategically with gifts. I sit up and find that my living room is filled with my friends. I notice a face that can only belong to one person.

"Venia!" She comes over to me and smiles.

"Oh my gosh Katniss! It's been, what? A year?" Hardly.

"Yes." Octavia walks over and hugs me tight.

"I have missed you sooo much." I laugh and nod. "We have so much to talk about!"

"Ugh, look at her legs!" Flavius exclaims. I smile and hug him, then look down. I have been trying to shave them once a week, but look how that's gone. "We need you in the study. Now." We all walk down to the double doors, and when I enter, its not the same room. All of Cinna's clothes have been hung on racks, and the far side of the room has three tables filled with beauty products.

"Go shower, then come in here," Venia instructs. I walk to the bathroom obediently. I run a regular shower, wash my hair, and shave my under arms. _Help somehow, I think. I wrap a towel around my body and walk back to the study. Before I get there, Peeta comes out of my bedroom._

"_Hey," he says. I blush._

"_Hi. What are you doing?"_

"_Nothing much. What are they doing to you?"_

"_Nothing. Yet. God, who knows what they have in mind." He studies me._

"_Is this what you're wearing?"_

"_Ha. Ha."_

"_Oh, that's right. A towel or less is only for me," he says. I punch him in the shoulder playfully. He laughs, and I impulsively lean forward, wanting - needing - his lips on mine. The well-known feeling unfolds in my body. Peeta pulls away all too quickly. "Before they start to wonder…"_

"_Bye."_

"_I love you," he says._

"_I love you, too," and I start for the study again. Flavius comes out with a bawling Octavia. _

"_I'm sorry. I can't be in there!" She looks at me and then the ground. "I'm sorry."_

"_I understand." Octavia rushes to the living room. _

_I ignore their talk, as usual, and focus on the clothes Cinna left. A black one shoulder cocktail dress hangs alone. The bodice is covered in gray jewels, and there is a dark green belt. The bottom is feathered and I love it instantly. Next to it is a dark green sundress. _

"_Ohh… I like those ones." Flavius says they're his favorites too, and Venia wants me to wear the black one first. I close my eyes as they slide the silky fabric over my well moisturized skin. They oull me over to a mirror, and I open my eyes._

_The girl in front of me isn't one at all. She's a woman. My hair falls in two ponytails at my ears, flowing down to my shoulders in curls. My face is lightly highlighted, a light pink lipstick making me seem even older. _

"_Wow," I say._

"_Let's show you off." Venia smiles and we walk down the stair case. Peeta sees me first, grabbing my hand and kissing me on the cheek. Haymitch is right behind, followed by Effie, and a few more people from 12. The only thing keeping me from running away is Peeta's reassuring hand in mine. Everyone cant keep their eyes off of me, and I feel like the night in President Snow's house. _

_For my birthday, everyone got me some form of jewelry, except Peeta and Haymitch. They say it's a surprise._

_By the time we've eaten cake, which Peeta decorated, and opened presents, everyone is tired. So we all gather on the back patio, and talk. There's a knock on the door, and I go to get it. _

_I open the door, and what do I see? Those eyes who only belong to one person. And those lips…_

"_Gale," I sigh._


	5. Chapter 5: Propostition

Gale. Gale. Gale Hawthorne! He's here. In front of me. Right now. _Somebody pinch me._

So many feelings erupt in my mind. Happiness. Joy. Love. And a pang of hatred. Why, though? Flashes of Prim screaming my name cross my vision. But it wasn't his fault. Like he said, he _had _saved her. More than once. Gale smirks, and I put my hand on his jaw, making sure he was really here.

"Happy birthday, Catnip." I smile and open my arms to him. He embraces me, and I inhale, feeling some comfort in the smell of wood.

"I've missed you," I say.

"I've missed you too."

"Well, come on in." He walks in, and I study his features. "You look different."

"I'm not the only one," he remarks. "Since when have you been into dresses?" I smile.

"Since when have you been into classy things?" He is wearing a black, untucked dress shirt with gray slacks. His hair is in its usual messy style. Gale looks, _debonair. _Not something I would typically associate him with.

"Well, working in 2, you have to look somewhat presentable."

"And on your birthday, you have to look cute," I answer. He just smiles and sit down at the table. I sit across from him and examine him some more. His jaw line has just the slightest amount of stubble, and his lips aren't the cracked ones I know all too well. His skin is the same, but he has this thing about him. Not the thing I would notice when all the girls stared when he talked to me at school. No, this was something different. Something more odd than that. I think about it when he talks.

"So, how's life been treating you?"

"Good, I guess. Have you met anyone new?"

"No. Not really." _Swagger. _That's the word. Ha. He seems to know my every move, because just as I am about to say that I love Peeta, he says, "I know. I knew ever since that day when we left for the Capitol."

"I'm sorry Gale, it's just, before all of this, I did love you. I love you still. In a… brotherly way. I always knew I might have ended up with you. In the end."

"I know," he says. "You know, I am moving on. I'm getting over it. Slowly." _It_ as in me. I look at his lips and remember them pressed against my own.

I keep telling myself that I didn't feel anything when I kissed Gale. But I did. And it was different from the feeling I get when I kiss Peeta. I never wanted to stop with Gale, for fear of losing him. I never want to stop with Peeta because I can never get enough of him. And I know, that by the way I felt, Gale knows too. He cups my face with his palm, and I start to pull away, but I stop myself.

"I love you Katniss, yes, but I know you love Peeta."

"Gale," I sigh.

"But you have to understand that I am getting over you. And I have found someone. Now where is everyone?"

"Outside." When we get to the porch, half the group is gone. Peeta looks up and smiles.

"Hey Gale," he says. Totally cool.

"Hi, Peeta." Did I miss something? Are they now best friends?

"Where did everyone go?" I ask, clearly annoyed.

"They all got tired. Luckily, I'm not _that_tired," Effie answers. I hadn't noticed, but she changed into some pajamas. Peeta pats the spot next to him on the swing, and I sit down. Gale sits on a spare chair, and Johanna looks at him.

"I almost thought you weren't going to show up."

"For my best friend's birthday?" He questions. "Never have missed one." Peeta whispers something in my ear. What? I mouth. And he repeats. The four words I never dreamed of hearing.

"Will you marry me?" I stop breathing, and look into his eyes. The next thing that comes out of my mouth is nothing I expect.

"Yes." Everyone looks at me, but I don't care. I repeat it, just making sure this is real, "Yes."

"What's going on?" Effie asks. Haymitch and Johanna are wearing the same smile.

"He just proposed to her," Haymitch explains in a hushed voice. I beam and look at the study the small group who's still here. Octavia (tears gathering in her eyes), Venia (smiling just as widely as me), Flavius (his orange corkscrew curls looking even brighter with his pearly whites), Johanna (so that's what she was talking about!), Haymitch (who looks at us with glossy eyes), Gale (looking smug with disgust), and finally Effie, currently holding a white handkerchief to her eyes.

My eyes finally fall on Peeta, who looks as happy as a child in a candy store. I've never seen the smile that is plastered on his face: pure elation. I lean in on a whim, our lips meet, sharing a kiss that is new to us (total and complete love for the other) and it is all I can do to keep myself from climbing on top of him.

And that's when I realize something. Something vital.

Peeta and I were destined to be. Call it fate. Call it luck. Call it whatever. This had been there the entire time. When he threw the bread. When he sacrificed himself for the careers. When I would catch him taking peeks at me at school. When we shared that kiss on the beach. And when he proposed to me.

He's the one I love. He's the one.

"I love you, Peeta!"

"I love you, too, Katniss." And we kiss again. I feel everyone's eyes on us, but I don't stop. Effie delicately clears her throat.

"Well, that was… quite… unexpected," she says. "I am incredibly exhausted from everything today, so why don't we all get a good night's rest, and let these love birds spend an evening together." I feel my cheeks burn red and Haymitch smiles. The "chickens" (Flavius, Octavia, and Venia) all have steady streams of tears running down their cheeks.

"Gale, you can stay at my house," Haymitch says. "Johanna and Effie can stay at Peeta's." The chickens are staying in another house in The Victor's Village, I assume.

"No need, Haymitch," Gale says. "I'm staying in town."

"With who?" I ask.

"Eric. From the mines. He has a house by your mom's old shop." No one thinks anything of it and dismisses themselves from the outside porch. Each person hugs me and Peeta, saying "I always knew it", or "Congrats", and "I am so happy for you guys".

I just hug Gale, all the feelings gone from the squeeze, and watch an awkward handshake between him and Peeta. We walk upstairs once everyone is gone and I take a quick shower. As I do a quick recap of the day, I realize Peeta hasn't given me a ring.

"Peeta!" I call. I look in front of the shower curtain and he comes in, actually wearing a shirt. "Is the ring a surprise?" He smiles.

"Uh, yeah, kind of." He sees my saddened expression. " But I can give it to you now, if you'd like."

"Oh no, I guess I'll see it at the altar."

"Are you almost done, Mrs. Mellark?" Ugh, that would take some getting used to. "Yes." He walks over and kisses me softly, then leaves. I rinse the conditioner from my hair and get out. I go into my room, and Peeta is in the bed, smiling as I come in.

"What are you smiling about?" I ask, opening my closet door. I grab a shirt and slip it on over my towel, then strip it from my body. I slip on some underwear and sit next to him.

"Just remembering something."

"From?"

"Guess." I think, then blush. I sigh, then grin.

"Last night?" He nods and traces patterns on my leg. "What about it?"

"Just… thinking, you know?"

"Yeah. I thought about it all night." I can't hear anything in his voice, but even though I am really tired, and I just want to sleep, I feel attracted to him. I kiss him, and I move my legs out in front of me. I gently bite his lip, like earlier today, giving him an invitation to make his move. He notices my behavior and wraps his arm around my waist, then pulls me onto his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and make each touch of our lips more forceful. We say nothing, letting our bodies communicate. I notice that my body fits perfectly against Peeta's and when I let him do the convincing this time, he doesn't have to say much.

"Is it… okay?" I push my lips against his and lift his shirt over his head.

"I'm a married woman. It's not illegal." My fingers lock in his hair and I get more aggressive.

"A little… excited?" he asks in-between kisses. Peeta starts to get up, but I push him down, then straddle his pelvis.

He reaches for the hem of my shirt and I rest my hands on top of his."I dunno… you tell me." He sits up, kisses my neck, and lifts up my shirt. I push it down. "You have to earn it," I whisper in his ear. He laughs and kisses my neck again. I get goose bumps from his gentle touches, and I fall into a world of absolute pleasure. Peeta has definitely earned this.

"Have I-"

"Yes," I sigh, holding up my arms. He slips it above my head. I bring my lips to his, and fall into that world again.

There is a sharp knock coming from my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Johanna."

"Hold on," Peeta says, and hands me my shirt. I put on Peeta's sweat pants and open the door.

"I think I forgot my bag here. In your room." I open the door wider, and she walks right over to the bed stand and picks up her maroon clutch. She smiles at a shirtless Peeta, then at me. "I guess I'll go now. See you guys… tomorrow." I walk her downstairs, hug her goodbye, and lock the door. I go to the back and lock that door, too, and sprint up the stairs. I fling the door open and rip my clothes off.

"Where were we?" I ask quietly.

And we resume where we left off last night. Without disruptions.


	6. Chapter 6: Gale?

Peeta stirs next to me, also waking me. There is a giggle. "What's wrong?" I ask sleepily. He doesn't answer right away. I open my eyes to find Johanna in my face. I let out a yelp and Peeta doubles over in laughter. I sit up, and find them both guffawing on the end of the bed. I feel utterly stupid for falling for that.

"I told you I would get you back," Peeta says, the only break he takes from laughing uncontrollably. When it finally dies down, about five minutes later, I shoo Johanna put of the room so I can get dressed. Peeta smiles as I pull on some cut off sweat pants.

"You guys are mean," I mumble. He laughs and then says, "Revenge for that day on the beach."

We are back in the beach arena. I look around, seeing Finnick. His beautiful bronze hair. And a dozen burn marks on his arm. We are both covered in the cool seawater. Peeta is sleeping on shore. I have this miserable itching sensation in my whole body. The tide comes up and with just that, it goes away.

"Let's wake Peeta," I say. I get out of the water and walk to Peeta.

"Wait," Finnick says. "Let's have some fun." He also gets out of the water. He puts his face only an inch from Peeta's then I shake him.

"Peeta," I sing. His eyes flutter open, and a scream escapes his lips. Finnick falls onto the ground with laughter and I move back, giggling as I watch Peeta's face flush. He looks around, then laughs a little himself.

I breathe in deeply. I look around, placing the objects in my room.

'Katniss?" Peeta asks. I turn my head to look at him. "Flashback?" I nod my head.

"When Finnick woke you on the beach."

"Can I do anything?" I take a couple of deep breaths then shake my head.

"Hand me a shirt please." Peeta grabs my shirt from the dresser, then throws it to me. I slip it on then walk to Peeta. "At least it wasn't bad," I say. I hug him. We go downstairs, and drink some tea with Johanna. We talk about weather, District 7, and other mundane things. We eat some cheese buns, and catch up some more.

Then Effie comes in. With no make up. In some regular clothes. And no wig.

My jaw drops to the ground. She sees our reactions and smiles. "What? You don't expect me to get dressed up to just stay around the house, do you?" We all shake our heads. She huffs then goes into the kitchen and starts talking on the phone. We just sit there stunned. Gale comes in, glimpses at Johanna, and gives a half smile. She looks away then back. I see something in his eyes for an instant, and its something I recognize from Peeta's eyes: love. Johanna returns the same half smile, then looks down to her tea. I study them both. Do they like each other?

"Hey Gale," I say nonchalantly. He smiles at me, then looks at Johanna again. I see her blush when he sits down next to her.

"Hiya Katniss." Unreasonably chirpy. He's still smiling, even as he pulls an orange from his pocket and starts to peel it. There is a silence that fills the air before Peeta breaks it by coughing.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the market," Peeta says. He starts to go upstairs.

"I'll come," I say. We go upstairs and change; me into some shorts, a braided tank top and some sandals, and Peeta khaki cargo shorts, a gray v-neck, and flip flops.

We walk out of the Victor's Village and into the square hand in hand, not talking. In a hand basket, Peeta puts about eight small sweet potatoes, four pearl onions, a celery stalk, and a handful of baby carrots.

"I thought we would have a roast for dinner, so for dessert," he picks up some strawberries, "you can make strawberry shortcakes." I smile.

"That sounds… _superb_." I imitate Effie's voice perfectly. "Are you going to make bread?" He nods and puts raspberries in the basket. We walk over to the seasonings and pick out some garlic, sea salt, and Rooba's special meat seasonings.

While Peeta pays Micah, I look at some flowers that Bree, a friend of my mother's, has put out. There are roses, tulips, pansies, African orchids, carnations, and daisies. Peeta comes up behind me.

"So, was a marriage proposal my birthday present?"

"Was that not enough?"

"Of course. It was the best birthday present anyone could receive." He smiles, and wraps his arms around my waist. "But presents are usually material things."

"I'm not the usual guy." He kisses me then says, "Would you like some flowers?" I don't answer, and those flowers look awfully appealing. Peeta asks Bree to make a mixed dozen. She smiles at us.

"How much?"

"It's alright. Nothing." We thank her, then finish the walk to Rooba's shop. It's right next to Peeta's old bakery. We pass the rubble, and stop for a second. He takes a handful of the gray dust into his fingers. "I miss this place," he mumbles. A couple passes us and they are laughing like it's the funniest thing that Peeta is almost in tears.

Peeta wipes his hand on his shorts, then takes mine into his. "I love you Katniss."

"I love you too, Peeta."

"More than you'll ever know."

"More than I can ever tell you." He smiles and we enter Rooba's. There really isn't a line, so we walk ight up to the counter. "I am hungry," I say, taking a strawberry into my mouth.

"Don't eat all of them," he whines sarcastically. I laugh.

"But I'm hungry," I whine back.

"For me?" I laugh again and lean in to kiss him. "You taste like strawberries." The man in front of us leaves and Rooba smiles at us.

"Peeta, Katniss. So nice to see you. What would you like?" Her Ireland accent is thick.

"Can we get a medium pot roast," he starts, "and two to-go chicken wraps?"

"Sure." She grabs a roast, weighs it, then wraps it in brown paper. A man, her son I assume, hands us two oblong shaped things. "Twelve even." Peeta hands her two gold coins and a silver one.

"Keep the change," he says.

"Thanks, Rooba," I thank right before we leave.

When Peeta and I get back to my house, all of the decorations are removed. Everything is spotless. Johanna and Gale are on the couch talking like old friends. I know something is up, because really, who is all over another person if everything is cool? But I'm glad to see Johanna flirting with someone. I hate being the only one engaged in a relationship. And Gale is okay looking.

I find myself comparing the two, Peeta and Gale. They are so different, yet mean so much to me. On one hand, Gale has always been there for me, and has loved me. On the other, Peeta saved my life countless times, and continues to love me. And protects me each and every day of his existence, no matter what the cost.

Gale smiles as he talks to Peeta and Johanna. He once said that I only smile in the woods. I have only seen him smile once. After he got whipped, he was lying on my table. But that was so drug induced I wouldn't even call it a smile. When Johanna talks, he looks right in her eyes. I want to interrupt, and ask if anything is going on, but I stop myself.

But I cant help it. They do look good together. Johanna is a little taller than me, but shorter than Gale. He stands up abruptly. I come out of my world to hear him say, "I have to go to Eric's to handle some things." He walks out, and Peeta goes into the kitchen to make bread I assume. I put the flowers in an old vase of my mother's and pull Johanna onto the porch.

"Spill." I glare at her. "Spill it now."

"What are you talking about?" I look at her accusingly.

"You know what I'm talking about." She looks away. "What happened?"

"With who?"

"You know who." She sighs. I glare at her again.

"Okay," Johanna says tiredly.

"Okay what?"

"He made his move. Last night."

"What-"

"He walked me home, then leaned in."

"And you…" I trail off, wanting her to fill in the blank.

"I kissed him back." I sit down. This was going to be a long talk. Her next words surprise me. "I wanted him to do it." She hesitates.

"But?"

"But he pulled away. And said maybe we should 'get together sometime'." Johanna looks at me. "What am I going to do, Katniss?" I sigh. I don't know.

"I don't know. Peeta never did any of this."

"I want to," she mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"You don't have to, Johanna. It's just Gale."

"That's the thing, I want to. I want to get together with him."

"Do you like him?" She nods. "No, I mean _like_ like him." She nods again.

"I've known him for over a year now."

"Are you saying you love him?" I ask. She hesitates again.

"Not exactly."

Peeta comes out in an apron. The front is covered in flour.

"Katniss?" he asks. His eyes are filled with fear. I jump up.

"What's wrong?" My eyes instinctively dart around him to the living room. A crumpled figure lies in the middle. I push past him, and who do I see?

Her words ring through my head. "May the odds be _ever_ in you favor."

"Effie?" I whisper. But I know it's too late.


	7. Chapter 7: Upside Down

*** I thought a change up for the last chapter's cliffhanger would be cool, so I'm switching POV's. Not only will it be Katniss's, but Peeta and Gale's (especially with his and Johanna's new relationship). Peeta will probably be the longest, giving you insight on just what the man himself is thinking. Hope you enjoy! **

**XOXO, **

**Skylar ***

* * *

_Peeta_

_Later That Day_

The damp air has some great effects. My mind is reeling. A light flickers above us as Katniss stirs in my arms. The steady beeping of Effie's heart and the whooshing of the ventilator leaves me itching. No one knows what happened. Doctors say it's a disease or infection of some sort, but we've never seen anything like it in 12. They had her delivered right to the hospital in 12. Katniss mumbles my name, then stirs again.

She looks younger in her sleep, Katniss. Her lips form a child's pout as she sleeps, all lines of worry non existent. I stroke a piece of hair away from her eyes, and kiss her head. I remember doing this, after we -gosh, I don't know what to call it- made love? She had fallen asleep, murmured my name and pulled me close. I kissed her head and whispered, "I love you."

Her eyes flutter open now. "Peeta?" she asks wearily.

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" She wipes her eyes.

"The hospital." She sits there stunned by my words.

"W-wh-why?" Katniss stammers. The memory comes to her, and she looks at the bed. "Effie?" she gasps.

"Katniss," I start, but she puts her hand to my mouth. She shooshes me, then listens. The beeping is no longer present as Katniss's eyes dart around the room. The doctor emerges from behind the door.

"Doctor?" I ask. He looks my way.

"Take the girl out." Katniss looks at me, then the doctor. She gets up and walks to the door, with me following.

"Katniss," I try again.

"Peeta." She looks me in the eye. "Tell me the truth."

"Okay."

"How bad is she?" I hesitate.

"She has a collapsed lung. From pneumonia. She's barely hanging on." Katniss leans against the wall, slides down, and sighs.

"How long has she had it?"

"Doctors say four months. The one's in the Capitol gave her antibiotics, but not soon enough." Katniss sighs again. A tear slides down her cheek. I sit down next to her, and take her head into my lap. She starts crying uncontrollably.

"Peeta," she sobs, and I revert back to the day when I planted the evening primrose. I hug her tighter, She turns around in my arms, her hot tears staining my shirt.

The doctor comes out, looking worn and miserable. Katniss looks up, and from the look on his face, she knows as soon as I do.

"Is she-she gone?" I ask. He nods his head once, and that's when I crumble. The walls I've built up fall apart with the nod of his head. Tears start to stream down my face. Nobody knows just how much Effie meant to me.

From the reaping to the proposal (the real one), Effie was always supporting me. Once, on our victory tour, she told me to "tell the girl already". She knew I had feelings for Katniss, and loved her more than anything. And those four words had changed my way of thinking. I gathered the guts to tell her. All because of Effie.

Another time, during the first games, we were talking alone. She'd given me clues on how to impress of _all _Panem. "I see the way you look at Katniss. Just tell Caesar how you feel. And all of the sponsors will be at your feet." She gave me a once over. "And keep a smile on your face. Make it believable."

The tears come harder as Katniss grips me tighter. She gasps for air, her tears choking her, and I grab at her sweater, aching far more than anything before. Haymitch approaches us, tears I his eyes too. He told me once that he couldn't see himself with anyone else other than Effie. They loved each other, Even if Haymitch was a pathetic drunk, and Effie a big time nagger. They just never admitted it to the other.

My tears begin to fade at this realization. We were one big family, that loved each other, no matter the circumstances. They were the estranged aunt and uncle I never had. Katniss's tears have died down too. A few come out of her eyes, residual, mainly. I kiss her now, that hot coal feeling spreading rapidly through my body. Her lips are fever ridden on mine, and I know she's sick. She's going back to that state once more. A state of nowhere. No feelings. No emotions. No idea what's going on around you.

That's where I was while we were in the camp outside of District Two. Katniss had reached out to me, in those few nights. Brought back pieces of my memory. I still remember her exact words. "You're a painter. You're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar in your tea. And you always double knot your shoelaces." And then she had crawled back into her tent, embarrassed by what she just said.

Katniss stands up, I have a large wet spot, I can feel it, on my shirt, but I don't care. I get up also, to face Haymitch. His eyes well up as I hug him.

"I loved her like a wife," he tells me. "I always protected her at any cost. Like you, with Katniss. That's the purest form of love." He lets go of me and Katniss embraces him next. He murmurs something to her and she nods.

"Thank you, Haymitch, for everything."

"No need. I didn't really make you two fall for each other did I?" I feel my cheeks redden, and the slightest amount of blush creeps up on Katniss's.

Haymitch words hit me. "The purest form of love." I love Katniss unconditionally. And nothing was going to get in the way of that. Even the doubts I had this morning.

* * *

_Katniss _

_The Next Day _

His words are still getting to me. "Peeta needs you now more than ever. Remind him your love is true."

If I didn't love Peeta, I would regret what happened the past couple of nights. And I don't. At all. I actually wouldn't want it any other way. I snuggle closer to him now, not ever wanting to leave his side. He looks down at me. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you too." He's holding something back though. I see it in his eyes. He isn't telling me something.

"What's wrong?" I whisper. He hesitates. "Peeta tell me."

"What did Haymitch tell you?"

"What did Haymitch tell _you_?"

"That he loved Effie like I love you."

"That you need me now more than ever, so don't give up. And to remind you that my love is true," I say confidently.

"And is it?" he asks. I look at him.

"Of course. Why would you even ask that?"

"Just making sure."

"Making sure of what?" I say, sitting up.

"I don't want you to feel sorry for anything."

"Do you?"

"Well, no," he starts.

"But what?" I demand. Anger bubbles up inside of me. Peeta falters again.

"But I don't know if-"

"If what, Peeta?" I practically yell. "If you want to marry me? If you love me? If you even want to be with me? If you want to have _sex_-" I spit this word- "with me?" He looks at me. "That's it, isn't it?"

"Katniss. No."

"Don't even try it, Peeta." I get up, put on clothes and involuntarily throw on my hunting jacket, and slam the door. I run downstairs and slam that door too. I don't know where I am going, but my feet take me to the bush where I would escape into the woods. I go under the fence, and tears pour down my face.

* * *

_Gale_

_The Same Day_

I see Katniss run out of her house, clearly pissed off. She runs to the woods, and I follow her. She grabs her bow (artfully stored in a hollow tree).

"Katniss." She turns around and I see tears in her eyes.

"Gale," she sighs. "I just need to be alone. Go back."

"You need someone to cry on." I walk toward her and she stays in her place.

"Gale, just stop. I'm an emotional wreck." I hug her anyway, knowing her like the back of my hand. She cries for a while wrapped in my arms. This is how it should be. She should be my fiancé. The one I sleep with at night.

Then I remember what Johanna said to me this morning.

"We cant keep this up."

"Keep up what?" I ask.

"Our relationship. Whatever this is. You love Katniss still. I see it."

"I love her still, yes, but I'm over her."

"Whatever you say, Gale. Just know its you who's going to get hurt in the end." And she walks out of Peeta's house.

Just thinking of the name sickens me. It would be a whole lot easier if he was easier to hate. But at least Katniss seems happy. Until now.

"Did Peeta do this?" I ask. She sniffs then shakes her head.

"No, it's, it's not his fault," Katniss says. "I'm just a dumb girl who gets in the way of everything."

"You're not dumb." She looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks Gale, but-"

"But nothing okay?" She smiles again. "You're not dumb, and you usually don't get in the way of things."

"Usually," she says, and I cant help myself. I close the gap between us and my hands lock in her hair. Something erupts inside of me, and I cant seem to pull myself away from her. She's actually kissing me back as her hands clutch to my shirt. But she pulls away after about ten seconds. "Gale," she breathes. I'm not sorry.

"Katniss, I'm sorry," I hear myself say.

"No, Gale, it's just," she sighs, "I'm, I'm married. I can't." She wipes her eyes, then bites her lip. "I'm sorry." She picks up her things and walks away.

Man, I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to do that.

* * *

*** So how about that kiss? Will Katniss forgive Peeta? Is Gale loving her again? Will Peeta find out about the kiss? All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter!**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar ***


	8. Chapter 8: Redemption

*** Sorry for the looonnnggg update wait, but I was camping… so… Thanks for all of your reviews! I love your feedback, and I know, Katniss shouldn't have kissed Gale, but hey, it's a plot twist. I dunno how I am going to end this chapter, but with something exciting, hopefully. I liked the alternating POV's so this chapter is going to be the same as last time, and have fun reading!**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar ***

* * *

_Katniss _

_The Next Day_

My neck hurts as I wake, and I don't find Peeta's arms wrapped around me. He's at his house. I sit up and wipe my eyes, remembering all that went on yesterday. The fight is fresh in my mind as I get up. What was wrong with me? I definitely shouldn't have come at Peeta like that, but what was he regretting? You cant have any regrets when you are in an engagement. But I have one regret, and he is leaving today. Kissing Gale was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and I do regret it.

I throw on clothes and go downstairs, hoping to find Peeta in my kitchen. But no, there is only sickening silence. I open the door, and walk to Peeta's house. It seems to take forever, but I make it. I softly knock on the door, and he opens it. Hs face contorts into an emotion I don't know of, then returns to normal. "Katniss," he whispers. I smile.

"Listen, we, we need to talk."

"Okay, but I am kind of in the middle of something…" He looks around, avoiding my eyes.

"Oh, can I help?"

"Uhh, I'm moving things around. But I guess." He opens the door wider, and it looks the same. "I didn't know if we were moving into your place or mine," he starts, "so, I am moving a new bed in, and another dresser, and I am hiring a contractor to make the closet bigger." I assume he's talking about upstairs. He looks at me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, I just came here to say sorry. About how I acted yesterday."

"I shouldn't have said any of that, its just, I wanted to know that you were one hundred percent committed. I didn't want this to be a one sided relationship." I don't know if I should tell him now.

"Its okay Peeta, you weren't the one who freaked out and ran away." _And kissed someone._

"No, it's good. I understand." We hug awkwardly. He leads me upstairs, and we move the bed in place under the window.

"You know what this room needs?" I ask Peeta.

"What?"

"Dark brown paint. And matching carpet." I sigh, thinking this moment would be perfect, aside from the thing that is chewing at me. I don't know if I should tell him now, or what.

"That would look good. Ooh. And a mocha colored wardrobe. One on each side of the bed. Then I wouldn't have to expand the closet, and I would only have to buy-" There is a gurgling in my throat. It feels like vomit. Not regular vomit, but word vomit.

"Gale kissed me," I blurt out. He looks at me. "And you… kissed him back?"

"Not really. I mean, I didn't want him to. He… initiated it."

"Because you ran.."

"To the woods. He followed me. And I told him to go away, and he didn't, then he kissed me. And I pulled away, and I told him I was married, and walked away."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. But he's leaving, today."

"Good. Then my fiancé wont be provoked to cheat on me."

"I didn't want it, Peeta, it isn't cheating."

"So it was rape?"

"No. I, I don't know what it was. I didn't want it, but all I could think about was how you said you regretted things in our relationship."

"And what did you assume those things were?" he asks.

"Loving me. Giving yourself to me. Forgetting everything for me. And marrying me."

"Well, for your information, I don't regret any of those things. I regret asking you to marry me after we have only been together less than a month. I was going to ask you if you wanted to wait, but you jumped to conclusions and thought I regretted having _sex_ with you," he lectures. I see he is mad, to say the least. "That's all you thought I cared about. I loved you. I still do. But apparently, you needed to make out with someone, even though you were sleeping with me, to make sure."

"I didn't want him to!" I shout.

"You could've fooled me." He walks out, and I am left with an almost empty room and body. Tears stream down my face and I go after him.

"Peeta!"

"Don't even try, Katniss, I know you wanted it. Because if you didn't, you would've told me as soon as it happened."

"I didn't know how to!"

"Whatever. As of now, its over." I stop in my tracks.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He turns around and looks me in the eye.

"Yes. And don't bother trying to convince me that you didn't want it. Because everyone knows you did."

* * *

_Gale_

_The Same Day_

Katniss approaches me, and I stop what I am doing. She punches me in the chest, and for a girl, it hurts. "Why did you pull that?"

"Pull what?"

"Kissing me after you knew I was married?"

"I don't-"

"Bull crap, Gale. Why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve you," I divulge. She looks at me.

"_You _don't deserve me. He deserves me in every way thinkable. And you have the nerve to kiss me. After you know I love him."

"I love you Katniss."

"Why don't you put all of this love into someone who wants it?"

"Like who?"

"Johanna maybe. She loves you. I don't care if she denies it. She loves you and you are too wrapped up in me to even see it."

"She does not. If she loved me, she wouldn't have told me to move on to you. That is the reason I kissed you. Because I love you."

"I don't love you, Gale. Get that through your mind. I love Peeta. Not you!"

"Well thanks for confirming my suspicions," I say sarcastically.

"You're WELCOME!" she screams, and stomps away. Then I see Peeta watching from a distance, and I know what he is going to say.

"Find out the truth?" I ask.

"She told me. And confronted me about it. And apparently she was telling the truth."

"What exactly did she say?"

"That you kissed her. And she stopped it."

"Puh-lease. She was kissing me back. You're just blinded by jealousy." I regret the words that come out of my mouth. I see his fist contract.

"Jealousy? I'm not the one who is all over a married woman."

"She wanted it as much as I-" I feel a stinging in my jaw, and realize I have just been punched. He punches me again, and then I hear Katniss scream.

"Stop! Get off of him!" she yells, pulling him off of me. My eye is swelling, and I see Katniss crying. "Are you guys stupid? What the hell?"

"Someone shouldn't be so violent," I say.

"And someone shouldn't kiss another's fiancé," Peeta retorts. He looks at Katniss and says, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

He walks away, leaving me and Katniss staring each other down. I turn my back on her and saunter to Eric's house. His wife is a doctor.

* * *

_Peeta_

_The Next Day_

My eyes sting as I watch the sun rise above the hills. I've been up all night, replaying the whole thing in my head. Jealousy courses through my veins as I rub my knuckles. I didn't know I could hit so hard. I think and think, and finally come the conclusion that I need Katniss in my life. She's the one I want to be with forever. No one else makes me feel the way she does. She makes me crazy, and I love her. I love everything about her.

I love her dark brown hair, her light grey eyes, her humor, her laugh, her smile, her bubbly personality, her fearlessness, her shy demeanor, the way she blushes, her love, her care, and most of all, the way she looks at me.

I've never seen her look at anyone like the way she looks at me. Her eyes light up, she smiles, and her voice gets pitchy. And when she touches me, an electrical current runs through my body. I am a live wire for about ten seconds, and it feels like I'm on fire. Oh, the irony.

I chuckle now, realizing all of these things about Katniss that I love. She is the only person I have ever thought about like this. And I may have lost her by losing control. He is just so cocky. Like he knows everything. Like he deserves her. Katniss was right. I deserve her more than Gale ever will.

I find myself putting the velvet box in my pocket and walking to her house. The ring burns through my jacket as I approach her door. She opens it, before I knock, and smiles. "I was hoping you would come over."

"I love you Katniss, but we need to talk."

"I know. I love you too, and we need to settle things." She offers me in, and we sit on the loveseat. "I need to tell you what really happened, the truth, okay?"

"Okay."

"So after we had our fight, I stormed into the woods. I was going to go hunting, to blow off steam, then apologize to you. But he followed me, and I told him to go away. He didn't listen, and started to accuse you of making me like that. I said it wasn't your fault, then he kissed me. I don't think I liked it, mostly because it wasn't anything like it is with you. I crave every touch from you, but when he touched me, it felt so wrong. And forbidden. So I pulled away and left." She sighs, then assembles her words. "Then, when you hit him yesterday, this thing took over. Almost a protective instinct. And all I knew was that I couldn't let you hurt him, no matter what. And I figured out that that isn't love. Love is what I feel for you. What I need is you, Peeta. Not him. Not anyone. You are the one. I know it," she says. Katniss looks away, and it finally sinks in. She really does love me. She wants to be with me. She honestly loves me.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for getting like that. I blew things out of proportion, and I love you so much. I cant let you go. I cant live without you." I pull out and open the box, revealing a diamond ring with turquoise nestled in between the crystals. "Katniss Everdeen?"

"Yes?" I can see the excitement in her eyes.

"Lets do this the right way," I start. "Will you give me your heart, your soul, your entire being, and spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes! Peeta, yes!" I take the ring and she puts out her left hand. It glides on perfectly, and looks amazing against her olive toned skin. A single tear slides down her face as she studies the jeweled band.

"Its beautiful."

"Not nearly as much as you." She kisses me once, then hugs me.

"I love you Peeta. Far more than anything."

"I love you too," I say, the words finally having meaning.

* * *

***So yes, Peeta forgave Katniss, and they are back together. Yay! Gale didn't ruin anything... Again, sorry for the long update wait... and have fun anticipating the next chapter!**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar ***


	9. Chapter 9: Expect The Unexpected

***You know the drill of the POV's… Its set about two years from the last chapter, the day of the wedding. Katniss is 21, Peeta 22... Reviews are greatly appreciated! I haven't updated in a while due to a super bad case of writers block… There is a surprise within this chapter… Hope yall enjoy…**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar ***

* * *

_Peeta_

Flavius smiles at me, then leaves. I look at myself in the mirror, and see Mrs. Everdeen in a sunset colored strapless dress. She studies me silently.

"You look beautiful," I say.

"You look handsome." She comes toward me, her black strapped heels clicking on the wood floors of my study. She ties my light orange tie, and smiles. "She needs someone like you." I look at her. "She loves you. I see it in her eyes."

"I know."

"You love her too. I see it in your actions."

"You're very observant."

"I just know what love is, and how it's expressed." Johanna comes in, Gale on her arm. She wears the same as Katniss's mother, while he wears a black suit with a silver tie.

"Let's get our wedding on!" she exclaims enthusiastically. We all laugh, and I go into my- our!- living room. It has been transformed into a house for two, instead of one. I take a last look at myself, and head to the meadow, thinking of everything. My mind wonders to Katniss, and what she will look like. The only clue I have is that its something new from Cinna. I am dieing in agony as I approach the gate, to see a bunch of people gathered around.

A portion of it is parted, cut open, it seems. The high grasses have been trimmed, and a beautiful altar adorned with white lilies stands at the head, facing the mountains. White wooden chairs (the backs also covered in lilies) sit in two columns, with a white strip of carpet separating them. The minister stands at the altar, and people begin to take their seats. I take my place on his left, and wait. It looks as if the whole district is here, in these chairs, at my wedding.

The classical wedding music starts, and time slows as Katniss walks through the gate. Haymitch escorts her, and my heart stops. She wears a crème colored lace dress. The front hemline stops just before her knees, while the back trails behind her. Katniss's hair sits on her left shoulder, curled, and in an intricate fishtail braid, a few face framing pieces left untouched. Her grey eyes are outlined with charcoal liner, and are framed by full black lashes. As she approaches, I see that her nails are painted a dark orange, matching the bridesmaids dresses. Her lips form a ruby red smile at the same time as me. She bats her eyelashes at me, and I laugh quietly.

Katniss gives Haymitch a reassuring squeeze, and then he takes his seat. She hands her bouquet to Johanna, and I take her hands in mine. I stare into her eyes, and she does the same, for what seems like an eternity. Only when I hear the part where we say our reestablished vows do I break away.

"When I say 'I do', I promise to love you, unconditionally, no matter the situation. I promise to cherish every moment, because any second could be our last. I promise to take care of you when you're at your best, worst, your highest, and your lowest. I promise to devote my entire life to you, no matter the consequences. And finally, I promise to give you everything, whether it be bread or children, whenever you ask for it. So with that," I pull the ring from my back pocket and smile. "I am forever yours." It slips on her finger, the alexandrite stones looking magnificent. She starts her vows, and I am momentarily distracted until her words hit me.

"Lastly, I promise to give you my heart, love you forever, and always eat your cheese buns." People chuckle, and she slides the jeweled silver band onto my ring finger. I get lost in her, until I hear the minister say, "till death do you part?"

"I do." He repeats the same for Katniss, and I finally breathe when she answers.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss-" My arms fall into place around her waist, and our lips meet. Her eyes flutter close at the same time mine do, and we share our first kiss as husband and wife. She pulls away and everyone applauds. We hold hands and walk down the aisle, greeted by a sea of faces. Of course her mother was influenced by the recently passed, and has over done everything. There is a horse drawn carriage when we reach the gate, and both Katniss and I stifle laughter.

"Thanks Mom, see ya at the house," she says, hugging Mrs. Everdeen. I help her into the cab, and step in myself. The group cheers, and off we go.

"So what does it feel like?"I say after a while.

"What?"

"Being a Mellark?" She smiles, and grabs my hand, entwining our fingers.

"Exceptionally…" She tries to think of a word, and settles on one. "Amazing." I kiss her once, and we hit a bump. Katniss leans her head on my shoulder. "You wanna know something?" she whispers.

"What?"

"I finally figured out what I'm good at." I don't say anything, waiting for her continue. "Well, first of all, I know what I want in life."

"And that would be?" We hit another bump.

"I want to have children. And raise them." She looks into my eyes. "With you." I am shocked until she carries on. She almost seems embarrassed as she rambles on, looking at the ground. "And I am good at loving you, Peeta. Only you. At first, my life was consumed with this terror of my children entering the Games, because even I knew that the Capitol would find a way to. Then, I fell in love with you, and after the rebellion, my perception changed. I knew, deep down, that no one could hurt me, or you for that matter. And then we are getting married, and not being careful, and, and I am moving into your place, and things are happening so fast, and -"

"Wait, are you saying what I think you are?" She looks into my eyes again, and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"Yeah. I took the test today." Her voice was barley audible, but I heard her loud and clear. I don't notice it, but she wipes away a tear from my jaw. "My mother noticed I was gaining weight. And I have been throwing up lately. Plus we haven't been using protection. I told her, and she said she would take my urine to the hospital. And she did. No one knows but you and her."

"How long?"

"Six weeks." I gasp, and we stop. Katniss pulls a drape over the window back, and smiles. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. In the meantime," she kisses me, "we have a wedding reception to attend." The coach opens the door, and I push this aside. Right now, I have to focus on Katniss. And our wedding. I sigh and pull her in front of me, smiling for the barrage of cameras. Effie must have ordered this. Katniss smiles, and I can tell it's to hide emotion. We are rescued by Plutarch Heavensbee. "

"Excuse me, but is that the leader of the rebellion herself, Miss Katniss Everdeen?"

"Mrs. Mellark now," I declare. Crimson flows to her cheeks, and she looks down. He grabs her hand, and drags us through the snapping cameras. The Capitol always has a way of finding things out. We walk through Katniss's backyard, and our gasps can be heard Panem-round. Tables full of food line the left long fence, while an even longer table sits full of presents. Circular tables seated for five scatter the remaining part of her yard, except for the 10 foot by 10 foot makeshift dance floor near her patio.

People cheer as soon as we enter, and we each grab a glass of champagne. We are bombarded by people we barely even know, saying how they always knew this would happen, and it was just destiny that we were to win the Games. Yeah, right. Finally, Katniss waves off individuals as they approach us again, and smiles at me. "I am going to change. Five minutes, okay?"

"I'll come with you." We head for the door, and more people congratulate us. We nod our thanks, and go upstairs. Her bedroom has been cleared, except for a few items of clothing on a rack. She silently slips off her high heels, and moves to her dress.

"Peeta?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with the tail?" Tail? I walk over to her, and place my hands over hers, which are underneath the back of her dress. "There are these clip things, and you pull up, then down." I feel for metal, and duplicate her steps. A portion of the dress hangs, and she smiles. "You'll be a great father." I repeat until it is no longer fluffy, and is just a lace dress. Katniss turns around, and wraps her arms around my neck. My hands fall to her waist, until she leans in and hugs me.

"Why do you say that?" She sighs once, and laughs.

"Because you are so protective, and loving, and everything a child could ask for in a father."

"You'll be a great mother, Katniss." She snorts, and looks at me. "I'm serious. Look how you took care of those people once we got back from the Victory Tour. You care, more than you think." She leans back in, and I kiss her head, saying the exact thing she said in the carriage. "You know, we do have a wedding reception to attend." She laughs, and kisses me, then wipes her eyes. "Don't cry, you'll smudge your make up." She snorts again, and slides on some sandals. Katniss takes my hand in hers, and I say, "After you, Mrs. Mellark." She giggles, and walks downstairs.

"Katniss!" Johanna squeals. They embrace, then Gale approaches.

"Congrats, man." He doesn't look pleased at all, but Johanna does. I guess that's all that counts, really.

"Thank you."

"Hey Katniss." I notice he doesn't use that witless nick name anymore.

"Hi… Gale." They look at each other for a moment, then, at the same time, Gale and my hands fall onto our girls' waist.

"Well, why don't we go and eat," Johanna says excitedly. We head back through the doors, and smells of food enter our nostrils all at once. I hear Katniss exhale and look at me. This is our wedding day. And nothing is going to stop me from being happy. Even that gnawing sensation at the back of my mind.

I'm going to be a father.

* * *

_Katniss_

_Later That Night_

"So how was it?" a voice says. I turn around, and see he only girl I could ever call a best friend.

"Madge?" She smiles. Her black heels click on the ground as she walks toward me. She wears a dark green satin dress, with a mockingjay pin necklace. Madge looks smaller; her already small frame looking as if she is about to collapse on herself. The black lace shawl that covers her shoulders hangs from her body, and I cant help but think of the children my mother used to take in. Starving, with no doubt in anyone's mind that they were on the brink of dying. Madge's hair is held up by a silver hair pin, encrusted with green diamonds.

"Where have you been?" She smiles, and her blue eyes gleam.

"Everywhere? Nowhere? Mainly the woods. Until about a month ago." I can sense the pain and despair that joins us together. She steps closer, hesitant. I finally close the space between us and laugh. We hug like we haven't seen each other in over two years. Wait, that's the case. "I heard about what happened with Peeta." The Hijacking? Doesn't everyone know all the pain our beloved ex-President caused him? The months they spent convincing him I was the enemy? That I was the one to kill? To destroy? To hate? To treat like a nothing?

I stop myself from spewing these words of loathing, and smile instead. "He's getting over it. Hasn't had an episode in over two weeks."

"That's great. His family…" Her voice trail off, and I know the rest of the question.

"They're gone. Except for a cousin who lives in eight."

"I just want to thank you, Katniss. For standing up for what you believe. And sacrificing so much." The image of Prim screaming my name pops into my mind, and I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Oh. I'm sorry. Did- Did I do something?"

"No, no. Its not you Madge. I am so happy to see you. You have no idea." My voice falters at the end and she knows the part I am going to tell her. "I'm just still not over it, you know?"

"I understand. I'm not either." I wonder what it must be like to lose both your mother and father, over something that was irrelevant. I dab my eyes, and grab her hand.

"Have you talked to Peeta yet?"

"No. Not yet."

"I'm going down there anyway," I say, and lead her toward the living room. I hear laughter, and know not everyone has left yet. On my sofa sits Delly Cartwright, Gale Hawethorn, Johanna Mason, and Peeta Mellark. I never thought they would be in a room together.

"I thought they hated each other," Madge whispers. I assume she is talking about Gale and Peeta, and smile.

"Madge?" Gale breathes. Her smile fades once she sees who is holding his hand. She swallows, and I drag her to sit by Delly, me by Peeta. He smiles at me, and hands Madge a champagne glass. She glances at Gale once in a while, sipping her drink, laughing when needed. Every so often, Peeta gazes into my eyes, and I into his, and our lips meet. Madge seems uncomfortable as we talk of happy times, almost as if she doesn't belong here.

"Looks like we are out of champagne," I say after a while. "Madge, come with?" She puts down her half full glass and follows me into the kitchen. "What is happening out there?"

"What are you talking about?" she asks innocently. Not this conversation again.

"What's happening between you and Gale?" I pause and she looks away. "Or should I say what happened?"

"I thought…" She looks me in the eyes. "Didn't he like me?"

"No offense, but not that I know of." She looks away, thinking again. "What happened?"

"He moved on. He thought I was dead. He… he said it. He-"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were on the Victory Tour, my family held a festival. Gale brought in fresh meat, to my house, and of course I answered the door. He told me to meet him. After dark. By the fence, the bakery." She stops, thinks, and a tear falls down her cheek. "By then, we all knew you loved Peeta, no matter what. So I met him. And he told me, that he loved me. And then he kissed me. You know how they say you get butterflies when you kiss someone?" It was more of a fire for me, but I nodded anyway. "Well, someone you are in love with. Anyway, and he pulled away, and I told him that I loved him. He kissed me again, and reached for my dress. It felt so wrong. I know that its bad. But I let him. Because I loved him. Gale was so convincing…" She trails off and bites her lip. "We went back to my house, and I snuck him into my room. We started kissing again, and then it happened. The whole time he was telling me how much he loved me. How much he wishes it could be the way it was then. In that moment of ten minutes, I didn't know what was happening. Just the feeling of him connected to me made me feel incredible. Like I was good enough for him. Like I was more than one of the floozies he kisses by the slag heap. Almost like it could be like this, him with me, in my bed, forever. He didn't leave. He stayed until morning. And then he told me he loved me. That he always would. And he left. For work." I looked at her. My best friend had had a one night stand with my other best friend?

"I don't think Johanna and Gale are-"

"Yeah right Katniss. I see the way he looks at her. Like he looked at me that night. I loved him all along, and he was completely blind. I never told anyone. I thought he would be at my window the next night, telling me he loved me again. That it was more than a physical relationship. But he never did. And now I hid out in the woods, and he falls for another girl."

"Its not your fault Madge. You didn't want to leave. You were forced to. To survive. That makes you strong. As strong as me. You'll find another Gale."

"I don't want another him!" she shouts, just as the devil himself walks through the archway. There is a moment of silence before Madge storms out of the kitchen, mumbling something along the lines of "I hate you" to Gale.

"I assume she told you."

"If you loved her, why did you give up?" He looks as if he is about to cry.

"I didn't want to go through the pain I had to like when my father died. I didn't want to deal with loving you, and her. I got rejected from you, and I lost her. What was I supposed to do, Katniss? I'm not one who deals with feelings, let alone death, very well. That is you. So I forgot anything that had to do with Madge. And I fell for you again. When I kissed you, it was to see if I really was over you. And I am. But when I saw Madge, I knew there was something bigger than what I had with you. I finally knew what love was that night, and I honestly love her. Like Peeta loves you."

"Well if you love her so much, I would go after her."

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Yeah. Whatever."

* * *

_Madge_

_That Night_

"Madge!" Gale calls after me. He is still oblivious as he passes the tree I am sitting against. I let out a cough involuntary, and he looks back at me. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" I spit at him. I see his familiar hands reach out to me. I cringe, and he lifts me up anyway.

"Stop."

"You're in love with her now. I was just another girl to add to your book. What did you call me? 'Madge Undersee, Very First'? Or, even better, 'Undersee, The Mayor's Virgin Daughter'." He glares at me, and I glare right back.

"Just so you know, you were my first and last."

"Like I can believe that. I saw you kissing Amy Dasson behind the mines."

"Kissing and sex are two different things."

"Not for us. Because clearly, you can get whoever you want. Including me. When are you going to see it, Gale? I loved you. That was why I even acknowledged you that night. You should have noticed sooner."

"You should have noticed, Madge. I'm not a touchy feely guy. I lost you that day. I went back for you. All I cared about was you and Prim. Everyone else could die. But as a friend, I had to protect Prim. And as a , I don't know, whatever we are, I had to protect you. I loved you. But you were gone. I wanted you more than anyone. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You were different. You weren't snobby, stuck up, or a slut. You weren't like those other girls. You were passionate. You were helping, caring, loving, all I wanted in a girl. A real girl. Not a hunting partner." We sit there for a second, not saying anything. He moves forward, closing the space between us in one long stride. His lips meet mine, and it's the opposite of last time. His lips are soft against my chapped ones. Gale's hands graze my face, and move to my waist. He pulls me closer to him, and I feel every contour of his body. My arms encircle his neck, and my legs straddle his abdomen. My back hits the willow tree, and Gale's hands snake up my dress, to my thighs, and to my waist.

"Gale…" I murmur against his lips.

"Yeah?" He moves his hands back to my thighs and his hands loop around them.

"I wont do anything with you until you tell her how you feel." He stops, sighs, and leans his forehead against mine.

"She already knows."

"No, she doesn't. If she did, she wouldn't be all over you." He sighs again, and moves his hands to cup my face.

"Madge. I only love you." I roll my eyes and unlatch myself from his waist. "Don't do this."

"Do what, Gale? I love you, and you are having a relationship with someone else."

"That's what happened with Katniss."

"She doesn't love you Gale!" I shout viciously. "She doesn't want to be with you! I do! I love you, and you cant even see what's right in front of you! I LOVE YOU GALE!" I push against his chest, but he doesn't budge. I hit him, punch him, try to hurt him, but the only damage I have done to him is make him move back a little. He waits until I'm done, then puts his arms out to hug me. I slap his chest as hard as I can one last time, then fall against it. "I love you," I cry. "I love you, Gale. With all of my heart. I cant stop. And I never will." There are steady streams of tears coming out of my eyes, and something occurs to me.

I love Gale Hawethorn.

And nothing will ever change that.

* * *

***So yeah. That's that. Reviews are much appreciated. For those of you who read this actively, sorry for the wait. I made it extra long, just for you, and I hoped you enjoyed.**

**XOXO,**

**Skylar ***


End file.
